TV Time Fluff
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Request from raelynngross. Soul and Maka rest up and watch TV after a rough day in a kishin fight. What occurs when the two find how similar they are to the main characters of the show? MAJOR Soka fluff and very cute!


Well,** raelynn** requested a fluffy story about Soul and Maka watching TV so this is what she gets! Love you **raelynn**, your a great friend!

Anyway, I own the TV show Soul and Maka watch, but I do not own Soul Eater!

Enjoy and review!

**TV Time Fluff**

It was late Saturday night in Death City as a storm quaked outside, leaving everyone in their homes or attempting to get to those homes of theirs. Soul and Maka were already in their home after a long day of fighting a kishin and getting injured. In terms of needing relaxation and time to themselves, a TV night for the two partners was looking like a pretty damn good idea. Maka, Soul's meister with light blond hair, green eyes, a flat chest, and, although Soul won't admit it, a nice form, went to take a shower real quick. While she did, Soul decided to attempt to make popcorn and pray on Lord Death's name that he didn't blow up the microwave…again. He was able to make the popcorn and, by the time he had it in a bowl, Maka emerged from the bathroom tightly wrapped in a towel. She slid into her room and emerged from there in a long purple nightgown and a fluffy pink robe. Before they knew it, the two were on the couch side by side watching Maka's favorite show. As uncool as it was, Soul liked it too, the fact of which hurt his pride and he hated that. Sadly, he shared a connection with the main character and he couldn't deny that…especially considering the past.

"Oh my god!" screamed Maka, "No! He can't die! He can't die!"

Soul said nothing, but it wasn't looking too good. The main girl was crying and the guy wasn't moving….Aw crap…He turned to look at Maka only to find her tense and very focused on the action. It took him a second to realize she was clinging to his shirt. He reddened and Maka suddenly sighed in relief as the girl jumped up and stabbed the evil monster with a sword. What the living hell? Suddenly, the main girl was screaming at the dead guy and Maka wasn't sitting still either.

"You idiot! Wake up!" she bellowed.

Well, if you can't beat them, join them….

"Get up you uncool moron!" yelled Soul.

Maka laughed at that as her grip on Soul's shirt tightened. Suddenly, the guy woke up but then the same monster that should have been like so five minutes ago woke back up and slammed the girl into the ground harshly.

"Ah no!" screamed Maka.

"What the hell, that damn thing was dead!" protested Soul

"I know!" cried Maka.

_'Aria, no!' screamed the guy in the TV._

"We know! It's your fault for sleeping on the job!" bellowed Soul and Maka in protesting anger.

_'P..please…Wallace…save yourself…." gasped Aria_

"You stupid woman!" screamed Soul.

This time, Maka said nothing. Soul eyed her and noted that her eyes were really soft. Something was now bugging her….he didn't get to ask before the monster struck Aria into a wall, causing her to fall into silence.

'_Aria!'_

"You idiot! Kill the damn thing and go save her!" yelled Soul.

_'You bastard!'_

_ Wallace took up his sword and ran at the giant monstrous creature._

"No!" screamed Maka suddenly, "No! You'll die! You'll die!"

"What the hell Maka? He's trying to avenge Aria, I can relate to that," Soul stated.

"But he'll die! Aria doesn't want that!"

Soul stared at her for a long minute as Wallace howled in pain on TV. Maka was crying as she held herself in a ball, hiding from him. Was she seriously thinking like he was only in a different point?

"But Maka, nobody and especially not Wallace, would leave Aria to die in vain. And I don't think she's dead, nor do I think Wallace will die," Soul sighed, his voice soft.

"S…Soul," Maka's muffled voice trembled, "-Aria wouldn't want him to get hurt, much less to die, just because of her."

"Oh and you think it isn't the same for Wallace? He'd die if it meant she could live Maka."

"But she couldn't live without him! She cares about him too much….."

"She'd still be alive!"

"B..but…." Maka's voice broke.

Soul groaned and lifted her head gently from her arms as Wallace killed the monster once and for all. The white haired, red eyed scythe got his partner to look him in the eyes, with her green eyes full of tears. Sighing softly, Soul pressed his lips against hers.

_ 'I am Wallace and you are Aria. I will never let you die…never Maka. That's what I'm telling you.'_

Wallace ran screaming to Aria's side as Maka kissed Soul back. He held her in his arms as the pair turned to watch the TV. Wallace was shaking Aria and sobbing, the sight soon sending Maka and Soul yelling.

"Get up woman, get up!" they cried.

_'Aria, please! Please get up!'_

Maka started crying again, "Soul! They're just like us!" she wailed.

Soul did not respond to that as they both stared at the TV. Wallace was sobbing and Aria was unmoving. In fact, Soul was the upset one now because all he could do was put himself in Wallace's shoes in terms of Maka. Maka hugged him tighter, sensing she wasn't the only upset one.

_'Wa...Wallace….Wallace, I…I'm here.'_

_ He held her close and tightly, 'Aria!'_

Soul tightened his hold on Maka, happy about way too many things for it to be considered cool anymore. Maka smiled and lifted herself enough to plant her lips to Soul's again, just as Wallace kissed Aria.

_'I am Aria and you are Wallace. I will never let you die…never Soul. That's what I'm telling you.'_

"Love you Maka. Did you know that?"

"Yeah. Love you Soul. Did you know that?

"Course I did."

"Liar."

Soul planted his lips on hers again to shut her up. She didn't mind one bit.

it.


End file.
